


Presa y cazador

by Satoki_72



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU humanstuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU humanstuck- Sollux se siente desolado en el funeral de Feferi. Su cuerpo muerto le abruma, sin saber cómo entender la desaparición de alguien tan jodidamente importante para él. --  Es un rollo espiritual/dramático. Porque a menudo me gusta sentirme muy goth y pensar en la muerte (¿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presa y cazador

Sentir es una mierda. No estoy siendo simplista, tan solo estoy siendo claro. Es la cosa más concisa que se decir a mis veintitrés años, delante del ataúd de FF.  Pero me gustaría sentir, odio, rabia, cualquier cosa.

¿Qué significa la muerte? En la mayoría de historias hay una revelación tras la desaparición de un ser querido, todo tiene un sentido cósmico absurdo, pero lo cierto es que yo solo sé que está muerta. Miro su cuerpo inerte, no se levantará más.

Su cuerpo se ve bonito, como dormido pero no respira. La gente no cree apreciar dicha diferencia, pero cuando la has visto cuidar de sus animales, cuando la has observado hablándote y cuando recuerdas vívidamente su sonrisa, verla de esa manera es una pesadilla.

AA está relajada, ella observa la muerte de un modo distinto. La miro coger una rosa rosada del ramo central que adorna el ataúd, y la deposita sobre el cuerpo de Feferi. Me molesta que la toque, creo que me molesta hasta como la mira con cierta benevolencia. Su perspectiva de la muerte es aterradora y repugnante.

—¿Qué haces, AA? No la toques — me quejo y apretó los labios con fuerza. Es tedioso verla comportarse de ese modo, es odiosa cuando se comporta así.

—Estas flores también están muertas, Sollux —me dice mientras mueve la mano de FF hacía su pecho, dejándola reposar sobre dónde se supone que debería estar el corazón.— Al igual que ella, mueren por ser hermosas.

Yo dejo escapar un suspiro, tampoco me iba a hacer puto caso. Además dice eso porque el tipo que la mató lo hizo por “amor”.  Al menos encontraron su cuerpo antes de que se pudriera, pienso mientras deseo llorar. En estos momentos me gustaría ser un alcohólico empedernido o un fumador sin remedio, porque así al menos podría expresar mi duelo, pero solo la miro. Me gustaría imitar a AA y colocar mis dedos sobre la piel de Feferi una última vez, pero tengo que admitir que me da miedo. Quizá por eso odio a AA ahora mismo, porque ella no tiene miedo.

—Vámonos fuera — dice Aradia agarrándome de la muñeca y tirando de mi cuerpo hacía fuera de la habitación. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de cómo me siento y lo hace por eso. Con la mirada baja solo puedo ver el movimiento de la tela negra del vestido de mi amiga moverse y sus pies decididos arrastrándome a otro lugar.

Salimos de la funeraria, pero no me suelta aún, sigue tirando de mí. No sé si quiero quejarme, normalmente lo haría, pero no sé si tengo ganas de nada. Podría quedarme sentando en medio de la carretera y me daría menos miedo que tocar el cadáver mal maquillado y frio de FF.

Pienso en el tipo que la ha matado. No sé cómo es, la policía tampoco tiene mucha idea, solo encontraron las cartas anónimas de las que ella no había hecho mención. Y empiezo a notar la súbita ira que nace de la impotencia. Una mueca de amargura se dibuja en mi cara y es que no sé si era peor no sentir a sentir esto.

— Sollux, todo el mundo se muere — dice AA sin parar de andar, pero me suelta la mano.

—Pero no siendo presa de un lunático — aprieto los dientes mientras le sigo el paso. Podría haberse muerto de vieja, por un fallo renal o quizá en un accidente de tráfico.

No me contesta, sigue caminando hasta llegar a las vías del tren y una vez allí empezamos a caminar en dirección a la estación. Debería ser práctico y dejarla irse sola, a mí me espera mi hermano para llevarme a casa tras el funeral, pero no lo hago. Podría hacerme el valiente y pensar que es para protegerla del mismo lunático, pero no es realista, en este momento es AA quien me está protegiendo a mí. Aunque no me guste aceptarlo.

Caminamos por las vías, ella delante de mí va acelerando el paso. Cada vez avanza más y más rápido. No tengo ganas de seguirla, no tengo ganas de nada, pero me obligo a correr a su ritmo, siempre a un paso por detrás de ella.  Es mi mejor amiga, Feferi también lo era.

No nos vamos a sentar más los tres juntos delante de la ouija mientras AA dirige el juego y Feferi me agarra la mano libre por que tiene miedo. No vamos a viciarnos juntos a ningún otro videojuego. No vamos a ir al cine y discutir por el tipo de película que vemos. ¿Iré al cine solo a ver las pelis que FF me hubiera obligado a ver? Me pregunto esa tontería y otras más mientras avanzo ya a un paso rápido, mirando las tablas que se entrecruzan bajo mis pies y el metal. No, no iré a ver esas pelis y debería sentirme aliviado, pero no lo consigo.

Me paro un instante y miro a Aradia continuar su paso ligero. Expiro e inspiro con profundidad, solo soy un tonto lleno de ira que tan siquiera sabe cómo expresarla. Me siento patético, mucho.

Sin pensar demasiado me pongo a gritar. No son palabras concretas, solo grito como en una jodida atracción de feria o como un actor en una película de terror. AA se gira y camina despacio en mi dirección. ¿Me da miedo morir? ¿Me da miedo olvidarme de Feferi? ¿O es miedo a que Feferi no se acuerde de mí? Es absurdo pensar en eso último, los muertos no pueden recordar nada porque ya no están.

Veo el tren acercarse desde lo lejos, querría saltar a un lado de la vía pero me quedo quieto. Aradia se gira y mira el tren acercarse, pero tampoco se mueve. ¿Qué cojones se supone que estamos haciendo?

Siento el terror apoderándose de cada partícula de mi cuerpo, como mis músculos se tensan y el corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Es como si de golpe mi cuerpo disminuyera a un tamaño casi atómico y mi existencia se redujera al intenso latido de mi corazón. Es ese latido el que me hace sentir un intenso calor, a pesar de que noto el sudor frio resbalando por mi frente y mis brazos. Me asusto más cuando veo que AA tiene los ojos cerrados, porque ¿cómo va a saber cuándo saltar fuera de las vías si no mira? Abro la boca para hablar, pero solo un sonido seco sale de mi garganta y entonces saltamos.

Noto el aire del tren cortarme la piel de modo simbólico a unos milímetros de mí, mientras caigo al suelo de tierra arcillosa. AA se sostiene y se desliza por la pendiente con agilidad, pero yo me resbalo y noto los golpes de las ramas y el suelo contra mi cuerpo. Mi traje está sucio y es posible que en casa se enfaden bastante, pero no puedo evitar reírme.  Siento la humedad caliente de la sangre rozar mis labios y es que creo que me he roto la nariz. Debería dolerme muchísimo, pero la adrenalina no me deja sentir nada que no sea esas ganas de reírme.

—¿Por qué cojones hemos hecho esto, AA? — pregunto cuando dejo de reírme, cuando mi cuerpo se estabiliza un poco.

La veo sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de la falda, es blanco con bordados fucsias. Creo que se lo ha robado al cadáver de FF o quizá ella se lo regalara, no lo sé, pero me parece que no es de Aradia. Lo coloca sobre mi boca y presiona un poco en mi nariz. Ahora si noto el dolor del golpe sobre esta, pero está bien. Me gusta sentir ese dolor, de algún modo me recuerda que sigo existiendo, aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

— Yo también voy a echarla de menos, y claro que duele que no esté pero… — dice con completa tranquilidad,— todos somos presa del tiempo, Sollux.

Y le dedico una sonrisa a FF. Nadie puede verla, porque tengo un pañuelo en la cara y duele más que si el tren me hubiera atropellado, pero AA tiene razón con esa frase ridícula y cliché.

Nos levantamos del suelo y caminamos de vuelta a casa. Sé que no voy a olvidarme de ella.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
